


Yu gi oh Hetalia Version

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yu-Gi-Oh! Fusion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Wesley Crossover Ficathon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: '' Qui c'è qualcosa che non quadra.'''' Ok, sorellina... cosa ci può essere di più strano di te che vedi lo spirito di una donna morta 5000 anni fa, che da un giorno all'altro inizi a duellare manco fossi Jaden Yuki in gonnella e il tuo senso estetico ha definitivamente deciso di fare i bagagli e andarsene? ''[...]‘’ Hai perso la memoria? Mio nonno diceva che una bella pasta asciutta aiuta a ric…’’Monika non lo colpì molto forte: giusto uno schiaffetto alla testa. Schiaffetto che procurò all’altro un bel bernoccolo.‘’ Ve… ma cosa ho detto?’’‘’ Credo che i rimedi di tuo nonno non siano efficaci per la perdita di memoria.’’‘’ Possiamo sempre provare, ve! E poi, anch’io avrei un po’ di fame. ‘’‘’ E’ mezzanotte passata.’’‘’ Ve… mai sentito parlare di spuntino di mezzanotte?’’[...]La donna allungò le braccia e il puzzle brillò di un nuovo lampo di energia. "Io sono lo spirito del puzzle del millennio, e da oggi in poi ti assisterò nelle battaglie, donandoti la mia forza e la mia conoscenza.’’Il primo pensiero che balenò nella mente di Monika fu ''ma io volevo solo completare il puzzle''[...]
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Yu gi oh Hetalia Version

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia precedentemente pubblicata su Efp.

**Capitolo** 1 di 1  
  
 **Premesse**  
Molto tempo fa, quando ancora si costruivano le piramidi, i re egizi si dilettavano a giocare con poteri grandi e terribili.  
Ma questi Giochi delle ombre portarono ad una guerra che rischiò di distruggere tutto il mondo, finché un giorno una faraona potente e coraggiosa imprigionò la magia all'interno dei mistici Oggetti del millennio.  
Ora 5000, anni più tardi, una ragazza di nome Monika scopre il segreto del Puzzle del millennio. La giovane è in possesso di antiche energie magiche, perché il destino ha scelto proprio lei per proteggere il mondo dal ritorno dei Giochi delle ombre, esattamente come fece la coraggiosa faraona, 5000 anni fa.  
Nei 2016 Duel Monster è il gioco più famoso al mondo, e tornei e duelli si alternano per le vie delle città di tutto il globo.  
Un giorno Roderich Eldestein, indice un torneo in cui mette in palio le tre leggendarie carte delle divinità egizie, e strani avvenimenti accadono a Monika, colei che ha completato il Puzzle del Millennio, e ai suoi amici, e i duelli, da normali passatempi, divengono scontri in cui si se perdi, perdi anche la tua anima.  


**_Che il torneo abbia inizio, che comincino i Giochi delle ombre_ **

  
  
  


**Come tutto è iniziato ...**  
  
La camera era quasi completamente al buio, fatta eccezione per una lampadina accesa sul suo comodino.  
Sua sorella le diceva sempre che studiare in quelle condizioni un giorno o l'altro l'avrebbe costretta a portare gli occhiali. E capitava spesso che venisse in camera sua per controllare che 'fosse tutto regolare.  
Quella sera però non si vedeva, e Monika ringraziò mentalmente le finali del torneo di Duel Monsters che stavano dando in quel momento alla TV.  
Quella sera era vitale che non fosse disturbata.  
Facendo attenzione posò un'altro pezzo sulla delicata struttura d'oro di quell'antico oggetto.  
Quando suo nonno glielo aveva regalato in quella scatola ornata da geroglifici, il Puzzle del millennio (così si chiamava) l'aveva subito incuriosita, e altrettanto aveva fatto l'antica leggenda che lui le aveva raccontato.  
Di suo di certo non avrebbe sprecato ore preziose per ricomporlo, invece che studiare, ma quegli idioti degli amici di sua sorella l'avevano presa in giro, dicendo che non sarebbe mai e poi mai riuscita a completarlo.  
Solo perché una volta aveva distrutto la moto della sorella, invece di aggiustarla…  
Bah, Monika Beilschmidt non si sarebbe arresa, mai e poi mai.  
Orgoglio germanico da difendere, dopotutto.  
Si grattò la testa, mentre fissava con aria quasi assente il pezzo che aveva tra le mani. Era piccolo, scuro… e non aveva idea di dove andasse!  
Riguardò attentamente il puzzle del millennio, alla ricerca di un punto che aveva tralasciato o che la stanchezza non le aveva fatto vedere.  
Dopotutto, poteva capire no?  
Gli occhi le bruciavano, era stanca… e mancava così poco al completamente del puzzle!  
Solo un altro, piccolo sforzo.  
Quando finalmente trovò il punto esatto in cui mancava il pezzo, non potè fare a meno di sussurrare:’’ Eureka!’’  
Era così vicina!  
Da quanto le aveva raccontato il nonno erano oltre 5000 anni che il puzzle non veniva completato.  
In molti ci avevano provato, e ora lei, una semplice studentessa, stava per batterli tutti. Era un momento storico!  
Con le mani tremanti accostò lentamente l'ultimo pezzo, pezzo ritraente uno strano e inquietante occhio stilizzato, alla base.  
Sì! Ormai era fatta, nulla poteva fermarla!  
Nulla tranne...  
‘’ Ve… DOITSU! Non riesco a dormire!’’  
Nulla tranne quell’impiastro di studente straniero che era venuto a vivere in pianta stabile a casa sua dopo che il suo ultimo ospite l’aveva cacciato di casa per incompatibilità di carattere.  
C’erano voluti meno di due giorni a Monika per capire che era solo un modo gentile per dire non posso sopportare una delle dieci piaghe d’Egitto in casa mia per più di un anno.  
" Feliciano ... - mormorò mentre un'aura scura la circondava, aura che stonava molto con il finto sorriso che si era messa addosso (d’altronde, la gentilezza prima di tutto, no?) –Cosa ti avevo detto stasera, subito dopo cena?"  
L’altro ragazzo, castano e più mingherlino di lei, si grattò la testa mentre cercava di ricordare le parole della sua ospite.  
Alla fine schioccò le dita mentre cinguettava allegro: "Di non entrare in camera tua e di non disturbarti perché saresti stata impegnata a fare qualcosa di molto importante!" "Esatto, e cos'è che hai appena fatto?"  
"Ve, sono entrato in camera tua!"  
"Esatto, quindi ora ti dispiace..."  
"Ve, ma cos'è quella strana cosa sulla tua scrivania?!"  
L'italiano, ignorando completamente le parole dell'altra, le si fiondò accanto prendendo a guardare il puzzle da tutte le angolature possibili.  
"G-giù le mani!" esclamò inorridita Monika assestandogli una pacca, prima che l'altro avesse la possibilità di tirare su il bottino.  
"Questo oggetto ha più di 5000 anni, e io sto finalmente per ricomporla, fa più attenzione!"  
Ma dato con chi stava parlando, ogni avvertimento fu inutile. Nelle mani di Feliciano, quell’oggetto così antico avrebbe, infine, portato al termine la sua storia.  
E tanti saluti ai sogni di gloria. Una ragazza non poteva sognare, senza avere una mina vagante nella sua vita?  
Feliciano, però, non ruppe niente. Incredibile, ma vero.  
Al contrario, lui vide qualcosa che lei non era riuscita a vedere.  
‘’ Ve… qua c’è qualcosa di sbagliato!’’  
‘’ Eh? Di che parli?’’  
‘’ Scusa, Doitsu. Ma guarda – iniziò ad armeggiare con il puzzle, e lei quasi si sentì come se il cuore le stesse esplodendo in petto – Questo va qua, mentre quest’altro va lì… mi dai il pezzo che hai in mano? Ve grazie… ecco qua! Così va meglio!’’  
Monika sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa. Il puzzle… il puzzle era stato veramente completato!  
‘’ Come hai fatto?’’  
‘’ Questione di colori, ve.’’  
‘’ Colori?’’ ripetè lei, confusa.  
‘’ Ve… si! Non hai visto?’’  
Effettivamente così facendo l'intero puzzle, cromaticamente parlando, era più unito. Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene prima?  
La giovane imputò la causa alla stanchezza e allo stress.  
"Beh, in tal caso mi sa che devo ringraziarti Feliciano" e cercò di esibirsi in un sorriso cordiale verso l'ospite.  
Sorriso che non le riuscì bene, se fece venir i brividi all'italiano, che si nascose con la testa sotto al tavolo, quasi fosse uno struzzo, per la paura.  
" Ve ti ho fatto arrabbiare ? Scusa, scusa!"  
" Ma che... dannazione, no! Ti stavo ringraziando!"  
"Davvero?"  
" Si, _italien._ Forse… mhm… forse senza il tuo aiuto non avrei notato la differenza cromatica."  
Ed era sincera.  
Probabilmente il suo orgoglio poteva averne risentito un po’ nell'essere stata aiutata, ma il risultato era stato comunque raggiunto.  
Non c'era niente, e sottolineava niente, che potesse offuscare tale traguardo.   
Prese in mano l'ultimo pezzo e con un lieve sorriso si gustò quegli attimi.  
La testa di Feliciano fece capolino da sotto il tavolo e il giovane italiano chiese: "Ve, a proposito: ma che cos'è questo strano soprammobile?"  
"Non è un soprammobile - sbuffò lievemente irritata la bionda - Questo che vedi è un oggetto risalente ai tempi degli antichi faraoni d'Egitto, uno dei sette mistici Oggetti del millennio"  
"Ve, e hanno qualche potere?"  
"Beh, secondo la leggenda chi riesce a riunirli tutti e 7 entra in possesso di poteri illimitati - dal tono di voce si capiva che Monika non cedeva a questa presunta leggenda - Il puzzle è l'oggetto più potente. Inoltre sembra che siano legati al Duel monster, ma sono solo ridicole supposizioni. ‘’  
Feliciano parve riflettere ( miracolo!) sulle sue parole. Poi la guardò , incredibilmente serio, e disse :" Con quei poteri potrei avere pasta gratis tutta la vita?"  
Non doveva, ma Monika si mise a ridere come non faceva da... beh, da un periodo di tempo eccessivamente lungo.  
"No no, Italien, niente pasta, anche se forse sarebbe effettivamente un potere utile" rispose lei sempre ridacchiando.  
Il moro le rivolse un sorriso a trentadue denti: "Ve, hai riso! Finora non ti avevo mai sentito ridere! Perché non lo fai mai?’’  
‘’ E’… complicato.’’  
Non ci fu il tempo per imbarazzarsi: Feliciano per l'euforia del momento spinse giù dal tavolo il puzzle, e il tempo per Monika sembrò rallentare.  
" Non può andare così!" pensò lei, vedendo il suo lavoro di settimane sul punto di venir distrutto.  
Le braccia della ragazza parvero allungarsi mentre lei si protendeva per riuscire a salvare il suo prezioso puzzle.  
Le mani toccarono la superficie dorata, mentre il pezzo che aveva ancora stretto tra le dita, pezzo che si era dimenticata di avere, scivolava leggermente nel posto a lui destinato.  
Dopodiché, attratto come da una forza invisibile, l' occhio fece come un magnete e si incastrò, completando finalmente dopo 5000 anni l'antico puzzle.  
Fu una questione di pochi secondi, così incredibile da parere inverosimile: una luce, proveniente dal puzzle, li accecò. Monika chiuse gli occhi, e si frappose tra il puzzle e Feliciano per evitare che venisse accecato da quella luce ultraterrena.  
Le pareti della camera parvero dissolversi mentre simboli antichi fatti di pura energia sgorgavano fuori dal puzzle e li circondavano. Ad un tratto la luce si fece meno intensa e i due ripresero lentamente a vedere. Monika stava per chiedere a Feliciano come stava, ma quando i suoi occhi andarono al centro della stanza le parole le morirono in gola. Proprio lì, nell'epicentro di quel tifone di energia, col puzzle di fronte al petto, se ne stava una figura fatta di luce pura.  
 _'' Sto sognando_ \- pensò la bionda - _Mi sono addormentata mentre completavo il puzzle e adesso sto sognando di essere di fronte a un fantasma. Lo sapevo di non dover vedere Poltergeist con la sorellona.''_  
'' Ve... ma quella sei tu?''  
'' Eh?''  
"Ma sì, guarda!" Monika aguzzò la vista e con un sussulto constatò che Feliciano aveva ragione.  
Quella misteriosa figura sembrava avere i suoi stessi capelli biondi corti, lo stesso fisico allenato e gli stessi occhi azzurri, solo i linearmente del viso erano leggermente diversi, un po' più aguzzi, e anche la pelle sembrava essere leggermente più scura. Ormai la tedesca non ci capiva più niente.  
‘’ Non sei lontana da casa?’’  
‘’ Non… non credo di capire.’’  
La _donna_ di fronte a lei faticava a parlare nella sua lingua, come se l’avesse appena appresa.  
Aveva un accento strano, _antico._  
Ed era bellissima. Nessuna sorpresa che Feliciano le stesse facendo letteralmente gli occhi dolci.  
‘’ Ve… piacere, io sono Feliciano Vargas! Mi piace dormire, mangiare la pasta e corteggiare le belle ragazze. ‘’  
"Feliciano! Ti pare il momento?! E poi: non flirtare con… ehm… lei – esattamente, non aveva idea di chi fosse quella donna - Non sappiamo neppure chi sia!" lo sgridò Monika, facendolo andare a nascondersi dietro al tavolo.  
Nel frattempo la donna, aveva aggrottato confusa le sopracciglia: "Già, chi sono io? Non me lo ricordo..."  
‘’ Hai perso la memoria? Mio nonno diceva che una bella pasta asciutta aiuta a ric…’’  
Monika non lo colpì molto forte: giusto uno schiaffetto alla testa. Schiaffetto che procurò all’altro un bel bernoccolo.  
‘’ Ve… ma cosa ho detto?’’  
‘’ Credo che i rimedi di tuo nonno non siano efficaci per la perdita di memoria.’’  
‘’ Possiamo sempre provare, ve! E poi, anch’io avrei un po’ di fame. ‘’  
‘’ E’ mezzanotte passata.’’  
‘’ Ve… mai sentito parlare di spuntino di mezzanotte?’’  
La figura nel frattempo li osservava confusa. Non riusciva a capirci nulla. Dove si trovava? Chi erano quei due? Ma soprattutto: chi era lei? Le sembrava di essersi appena svegliata da un lungo sonno…  
Il suo sguardo nel frattempo si posò sull’oggetto che Monika teneva in mano…  
"Il puzzle del millennio..."  
‘’ Ti è familiare?’’ chiese la bionda, un po’ in soggezione.  
Anche se sembrava innocua, sentiva che, volendo, quella donna avrebbe potuto tranquillamente spazzarli via con un battito di ciglia.  
Aggrottò la fronte.  
 _Lei come faceva a dirlo?_  
‘’ L’hai completato tu?’’ chiese la misteriosa donna, con tono urgente.  
‘’ Ja… sono stata io.’’  
‘’ Ve… con un piccolo aiuto da parte mia!’’ intervenne Feliciano , sbracciandosi come se stesse annegando.  
Ma lo spirito non sembrava prestargli attenzione. Infatti il suo sguardo di ghiaccio era fisso su Monika, leggermente a disagi di fronte a quegli occhi così freddi.  
La donna allungò le braccia e il puzzle brillò di un nuovo lampo di energia. "Io sono lo spirito del puzzle del millennio, e da oggi in poi ti assisterò nelle battaglie, donandoti la mia forza e la mia conoscenza.’’  
Il primo pensiero che balenò nella mente di Monika fu _io volevo solo completare il puzzle, non evocare uno spirito.  
_ Il secondo fu _come sarebbe a dire che mi assisterà nella battaglie? Mi ha preso per Xena la principessa guerrira?  
_ Il terzo… beh… non ci fu tempo neppure di formularlo, dato che una seconda luce, questa volta più accecante della prima e più calda, li investì in pieno, come un’onda di energia.  
 _Chiuse gli occhi, pregando che quello, in realtà, fosse tutto un sogno._

  
**Il giorno dopo**  
  
Julchen camminò lungo il corridoio della casa mentre so dirigeva verso la camera della sorella.  
Con un sonoro sbadiglio so stiracchiò. " Diamine, che sonno. Però per vedere le finali ne è valsa la pena, peccato che Monnie non sia voluta rimanere alzata con me per vederla. Chissà dov'è a proposito, non è da lei svegliarsi tardi"  
L'albina arrivò di fronte alla sua porta e bussò con forza: "Ehi, _schwester_ , sveglia, è mattina!’’  
Rimase ferma sulla soglia della camera, quando vide _dove_ stava dormendo la sorella e _con chi:_ a letto (con tutti i vestiti addosso, tra l’altro) e con il loro dolce e carino amico italiano che la stava abbracciando quasi fosse un orsetto di peluche.  
‘’ Questa è bella… davvero bella! Dove ho messo il mio telefonino? E’ un momento che deve essere immortalato!’’  
Sul comodino, il puzzle del millennio, completato, emanò un debole bagliore. __  



End file.
